Seven Minutes in Heaven - Part Three
A continuation of Seven Minutes in Heaven - Part Two Tsunami pointed at Winter. "Come up here, Winter. It's your turn." She grinned at him. Winter rolled his eyes and groaned. "Alright. Have it your way." he grumbled. Icicle muffled a snicker. He walked up to the stage and snatched a piece of paper. He looked at it for a moment, then read it out loud. "Moon..." His white scales flushed blue and his eyes opened wide. "Oooooh!" Icicle laughed. He looked over at the adorable, shy, Nightwing female to find everyone staring at her. Saying she was as red as a tomato was an understatement. It was evident she was extremely uncomfortable with all the attention focused on her. Deathbringer, giggling lick an idiot, went over to Moonwatcher and whispered something in her ear, making her blush even more, if that was even possible. He quickly grabbed Moon's talon and made his way over to Winter. He then grabbed his talon and shoved them both in the closet. “HAVE FUN YOU TWO!” Kinkajou joked as Deathbringer slammed the door. It was silent for a few seconds. Winter was still taking in what had just occurred. Moon pulled her wings up to her chest. Once he had finally processed what had happened, he looked over at Moonwatcher. She was staring at him. Once she realized she had been caught staring, she let out a tiny squeak as she looked away and blushed. Moons, she's adorable, Winter thought. Stopping himself from chuckling, Winter decided to break the silence. “Soooo...Moon..” She looked over at him. “Y-y-yes W-Winter?”She was a stuttering mess. Though he had to admit, it was beyond adorable. Her blush had died down a bit though it was still evident. Snickering quietly to himself he continued. “Have you ever played this game before?” “N-no, b-but I’ve h-heard a-about i-it before.” ‘I see… want me to show you how you play?~” he asked playfully. “U-uh o-o-okay”. Winter smirked and crawled his way over, stopping just in front of her. She looked at him, her blush returning. Smirking playfully at her reaction, Winter gently cupped her snout. “U-uh W-Winter-“ Winter collided his snout with hers, cutting her off. She was surprised at first, though after the shock wore off, she kissed back. This caused him to smirk into the kiss. Eventually he ended the kiss and took a deep breath. Winter looked at Moonwatcher and smiled. As he looked at her though something changed in her eyes love? Lust? Both? Winter then experienced something he thought Moon would never do. She pushed him onto the floor of the closet and attacked his snout, forcibly kissing him. This was a side of her Winter thought he'd never see in a million years. Things started to get heated as she stopped and panted for breath. She then licked the side of his face, earning a confused chuckle. Just then, the door suddenly slammed open with a sinister smiling Deathbringer, grinning like a complete psychopath. "Winter and Moon, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-I-n-g!" He then burst out laughing. Both of them jumped at the sudden slam of the door and the small song from Deathbringer. Winter got up from his current position, completely embarrassed. Everyone’s jaw, including Deathbringer's, dropped. They couldn’t believe the sight before them. The shy little Nightwing was not so 'shy' anymore. Moonwatcher silently walked back to her seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone except Winter. She turned to him and helped him up from the ground. All eyes were on them both. Eventually their shock wore off, not completely, but enough so that they could continue the game. Next Part - Seven Minutes in Heaven - Part Four Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)